


Mossdeep Christmas

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Incest, Lactation Kink, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Liza and Tate celebrate Christmas with their family.





	Mossdeep Christmas

Fu and Ran are five years old one Christmas Eve, and the whole family is excited for the holiday. Both sets of twins have traded their usual blue outfits for more festive red ones in preparation, and now that it is the night before Christmas, everyone is doing something to get prepared.

While Liza helps their mother get the Christmas dinner prepared, Tate helps their father in carrying all the presents to arrange around the tree. Fu and Ran play with their Beldum, both sporting red bows to look festive, and they try to get Solrock and Lunatone to join in. The Pokemon are not quite as enthusiastic about it, but the younger twins don't seem to notice, and keep it up for quite some time.

All in all, everyone is having a very pleasant evening, though when they hear a knock at the door, Fu and Ran drop everything and go running to answer it. At the door is their “uncle”, Steven Stone, the champion who has been a part of their life since they were just babies.

_Hello!_ says Fu.

_Merry Christmas!_ adds Ran.

“Now, now,” says Steven, “you know you shouldn't greet me telepathically. That isn't very fair to me, now, is it?”

“Sorry,” they say in unison, both of their voices somewhat raspy from not being used all that often.

“That's more like it,” he says with a smile. He then turns his attention to Tate and Jin and says, “It's good to see the both of you. Merry Christmas!” The men reply to his greeting just as Rachel and Tate come into the room.

“You're just in time for dinner,” Rachel says. “We've just finished getting it all on the table.”

Everyone goes into the dining room, sitting down to the meal that Rachel and Liza prepared for them. The seven of them enjoy a pleasant meal together, talking about all sorts of holiday related things while the children get more and more excited by the moment, thinking about the fact that Christmas really only a few short hours away. Of course, they have to get through a night of sleep as well, which might be challenge for both them and their parents, but for now, they are nothing but excited.

Once their done with the meal, they all retire to the living room, where the children insist again and again that Steven tell them stories about his time as the champion of the region. He is more than happy to do so, telling them story after story, making sure to pick the ones that are most likely to keep the younger twins interested.

However, as time goes on, it's easy to notice their attention starting to wane. This isn't surprising, given their young age, and so none of the adults, Steven included, really mind when the kids begin to lose interest, and eventually try to sneak off on their own. They probably think they got away without anyone noticing, but it is really just the fact that the adults pretend not to.

It is only as the night progresses, and it starts to get a little later, that Liza decides to go looking for them, wondering where they wandered off to and hoping that they aren't getting themselves into any trouble. It takes her a bit of searching, but when she finally finds them, it's in the hallway near their bedroom. A mistletoe is hanging from the ceiling, just a fun joke of a tradition that the couples in the house only follow sometimes, but the two beneath it seem to be taking it very seriously.

Fu and Ran are locked in a kiss, and it is not the sort of affectionate pecks that some siblings engage in; rather, it's much more passionate than that, and Liza has to wonder where her children picked up on such a habit. Perhaps they've seen their parents together at times when they weren't aware of the children watching, and perhaps they've learned from that.

Whatever the case, it reminds her all too much of growing up with Tate, and it warms her heart a bit more than it would most other parents. She laughs to herself and they jump, springing apart as she says, “Well, aren't you two just adorable?”

Their faces turn nearly as red and their outfits, and they make to protest, but Liza just laughs it off and asks if they're coming back to the party. They follow along behind her, clearly still embarrassed, but they quickly get back into the swing of things. However, it isn't long before it starts to get a little too late for them, and despite wanting to stay up all night from their Christmas excitement, they start to droop, growing more and more sleepy.

“Would you like me to put the two of them to bed?” asks Steven. “It doesn't look like they're going to be able to hold out for much longer, but I'm sure the lovely couples would like to spend some of Christmas Eve alone together.”

“That'd be great,” says Tate with a smile. “Thank you so much.” With that, he and Liza, and well as their parents, retire to their rooms, and Steven begins to try to coax the younger twins to head off to their room.

Once Tate has locked the door behind him, he catches Liza's kips in a kiss while tugging at the bow on the capelet of her outfit. It falls to the floor, exposing her shoulders, nearly bare except for the small straps of her dress, and Tate moves his mouth down, along her neck and finding the most sensitive areas on it easily, using their psychic link. He is barely able to resist the urge to leave little bite marks, and Liza moans as he kisses and sucks at her neck.

While he is doing this, he pulls at the straps of her dress until it falls to the floor as well, leaving her in only a matching set of a red bra and red panites. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her bridal style to her bed, letting her down gently. She looks up at him, a playful smile on her face. “Do you know what I caught our children doing out in the hallway?”

“Oh? You caught them doing something?” he asks, though he doesn't seem surprised. “What was that?”

“I saw them kissing under the mistletoe,” she replies. “And I don't mean an innocent kiss, either.”

“Sounds like they're following in our footsteps a little sooner than expected.” Smiling at her, he says, “Like mother, like daughter.”

“Like father, like son,” she replies, her tone just as playful as his.

Looking down at her, he takes off his jacket and his pants, before removing Liza's bra and taking one of her small breasts into his mouth. He suckles at her for a moment until he's able to draw forth a spurt of warm milk from her. As he sucks at that, she laughs and says, “You know, Fu and Ran were never as greedy about this as you are. I might just dry up with you needing my milk at every chance.”

In reply to that, he moves his mouth up to hers and kisses her, and when she opens her mouth, so does he, letting the milk he hasn't yet swallowed fall into her mouth. She swallows it and he pulls away, smiling down at her. “Would you really want to dry up?”

“No,” she replies simply, matching his smile and starting to lose her breath in her excitement.

After a moment, she says, “You remember that I've stopped taking birth control, don't you? And according to my ovulation tests, today is the beginning of my most fertile period. All I really want for Christmas...”

“Is for me to make you pregnant again, right?” he asks, knowing exactly what she wants without her having to say it. He grabs at the waistband of her panties, and decides to build up the anticipation by pulling them down as slowly as possible. He does this so slowly that it is nearly agonizing, and by the time he is pulling them down her slender legs, she's squirming and whimpering desperately.

She is just about to protest when he finally gets her panties off of her completely and positions himself above her. Even still, he continues to tease her, dragging the tip of his cock up and down along her entrance, but still not entering her, so that she is nearly driven crazy in the process, being brought so close but not yet given what it is that she wants.

“Please, brother,” she says, when she can't stand it a moment longer, “please, make love to me.” Even if he wanted to, he knows that he is not able to resist her, not when she looks at him like that and begs him like that.

He silences her whines with a kiss, though he's already fallen victim to them, and he continues to kiss her deeply while he finally pushes himself inside of her, earning a moan from her inside of his mouth. He hugs her and she returns it, wrapping her legs around him as well, as if to hold him inside of her. They stay like that for a moment, his lips against hers, their tongues intertwining, and the two of them holding onto each other like they never want to let go.

And then, once he feels he's dragged that out as long as he possibly can, he finally breaks the kiss and begins to thrust. He slowly rocks his hips back and forth, his thrusts more tender than anything that she can remember receiving from him, more loving than she ever thought possible, even from her beloved husband and brother. It is so good that she can hardly stand it, but even so, he's slow at it, and while it's amazing at first, it soon becomes just as agonizing as anything else.

After all, what she really wants from him is for him to come inside of her and to plant his seed in her, so that she might get what she wants for Christmas. So, even though she loves and appreciates the loving way he fucks her tonight, she wishes desperately that he would speed things up and that he would hurry up and finish himself off. For the moment, she doesn't even care as much about her own pleasure as she does about his seed.

She moans at first, but her moans change into noises of frustration, into soft whines and half-protest, all of which he seems to ignore. She can tell that he is once again doing this to tease her, and she knows that she'll have to beg him again. As much as she wishes she didn't have to expend the effort, given how occupied she already is, and given how it's frustrating that she should have to voice it, when he already knows all too well, he can already read everything about her and understand just how badly she needs this from him.

Her brother loves her and she loves him, and yet, there are times like this when he can be so cruel, in the best of ways. And no matter how cruel it is, there is always a part of her that loves it, even as she thinks she hates it. She whines again and again, trying to urge him on, but he pretends not to hear her, taking it so slowly, until finally, she has no choice but to speak up.

“Brother, please,” she begs. “Please, please, hurry up, I need you! Please plant your seed inside of me.” She begs until her words are hardly coherent and entirely repetitive, but he just smiles at her and leans in close to whisper against her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

“I'll give my dear sister, my darling wife, exactly what she wants,” he says, “but she'll just have to be a little patient first.” At that, he begins to nibble on her ear lobe, tickling her further, until he begins to move his mouth lower, down her neck. She writhes under his touch like this, being driven further and further toward the best kind of insanity she can imagine, more desperate for him than she's been in years.

Suddenly, without warning, he switches to the other side of her neck, using their link to feel just how much she'd like to have him nibble and kiss at her there, and he's rewarded with a sharp and delicious cry from his twin. Her voice spurs him on in ways that he can hardly resist, but he's determined to follow through with his plans to tease her for as long as he can. As much as she wants him to finish now, he knows that a much better Christmas present will be maximizing her pleasure.

While he does this, he realizes that her breasts still need to be played with, and that this would add to it, so he takes one of her nipples between his fingers for a bit, pulling on it and teasing it until she begins to leak milk for him once again. He lowers his mouth down from her neck to take his breast into it, suckling at her as he did earlier, on the other breast. Her moans increase at that, and she is unable to form the words to protest to him or to beg him for anymore, and she is left tolerating everything he does.

He revels in the taste of her milk, draining her until there is nothing left for him, just as he did before, and even after, he remains sucking at her nipple, knowing how much she loves that part in particular and knowing exactly where is most sensitive at the moment.

There are time when she gets so close, gets too close for his comfort, and he stops her, pulling her back from the edge, using their link in a very unfair way and keeping her so flustered and desperate that she is not able to use the same method to manipulate him in the opposite direction. She can tell that he's doing all he can to hold himself back, but she isn't able to force him to finish, or finish her off.

She simply has to endure, while he ignores any of her pleas, and manages to predict any movements of her hips before she makes them. Even trying something more physical than mental, she is unable to over power him, because he knows every move she is going to make, before she can move past barely thinking about it. Being able to read her thoughts and simply knowing the way she is by now both have a hand in helping him prolong Liza's agony.

After all, he is saving it until he knows they've reached the point where he's maximized just how pleasurable this can be, and he knows that they're getting close, and that she'll only have to be patient for just a little while longer. And then...and then, he knows, he knows that they've at last reached that point, and he knows that, even if they hadn't...he doubts that he would be able to hold out much longer.

As much as he's put in all the effort to prolong it, he too has his limits, especially contending with their shared pleasure, and so, finally, after what feels like an eternity to Liza, he allows them to finish. They come simultaneously, of course, and he fills her with his seed, releasing one of the largest amounts he ever has, after being forced to build up for so long. He spills it all into her womb, but even as he does this, he continues his gentle thrusts, which prolongs their pleasure, and even as he finishes releasing inside of her, he finds himself overcome by another orgasm, matching her second one.

And just as they start to come down from the second, a third overwhelms them, and then a fourth, a long series of orgasms triggered by their attempts to prolong things for as long as possible. This goes on for a long time, the two of them absolutely overwhelmed by pleasure, holding on to each other as they finally, finally reach their final climax. This had been one of the strongest experiences that they could remember sharing.

It takes them both a very long time to come down and to catch their breath, and when they finally do, Tate asks her, “Was that well worth the wait, sister?”

“Yes, brother,” she replies, a dazed and dreamy look in her eyes.

“Well,” he says, resuming his thrusts, “I want to keep going all night, if we can. I'm going to fill you until you're overflowing!”

Liza is, of course, all too happy to agree to that, and the two continue making love late into the night, and early into the morning.

~X~

They don't actually get that much sleep before it's officially morning, and they're awoken by the sound of their young twins running into their room, shouting, “Mama! Papa!” over and over again, in perfect unison. They're so excited that it seems they've temporarily forgotten that they can use their telepathy with their parents without much problem.

And, despite hardly getting any sleep, they aren't put off by their children's excitement; rather, they find the enthusiasm infectious, and when the children shout, “It's Christmas! Come on, let's go downstairs! Presents!” They reply that they will be down as soon as they get dressed, and the twins run off, never realizing that, beneath the blankets, their parents are still naked.

“It's great to have a large family around Christmas,” says Tate. “It's nice to have so many people around.”

“With any luck,” replies Liza, “our family will be even bigger by next Christmas.” She places a hand on her stomach, hoping that soon, she will be able to feel another presence inside of her, and then the two of them get up and get ready to go downstairs and open presents with their family.

 


End file.
